juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 FINALE 1 2 - Gio vs. Laskah (prod. by D-RuSh)
Beschreibung Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 Instagram: http://instagram.com/giorap90 Instrumentals: http://www.facebook.com/drushofficial ich hab mit privaten details, alle rivalen zerfleischt und mir war klar das ich damit das finale erreich war nur ne frage der zeit, doch zu dir fällt mir kein wort ein das diesen hass den ich in mir trage beschreibt ich bin niemand der über dein wohnverhältnis spricht ich bin ein mann der trotz des ganzen fames bodenstänig ist also denk mal nicht das ich dich jetzt oberflächlich diss nein ich werd nicht sagen das du fett oder hässlich bist denn die leute sollten mehr erfahrn über dich und deinen werdegang hört euch einfach diese verse an als ich damals noch beatbox gemacht hab und du dich statt laskah noch e-shot genannt hast da warst du noch ziemlich unbekannt selbst in deinem bundesland hörte sich noch keiner deine mucke an statt mit bräuten chillen warst du mit dein freunden kiffen schon mit 12 hast du das erste mal zum joint gegriffen und es ist offensichtlich, das durch die ganze kifferei auch heute noch dein kopf gefickt ist denn du hundesohn erkennst nicht aytee rechtsradikalisch zu nenn ist echt unintelligentisch und auch sonst sind deine zeilen öfter sonderbar "who gives a fuck? ich never du homo komm mal klar" ist ja niedlich das du dich riesig freust über deine englischkentnisse doch please speak deutsch was du fürn dummer spasti bist hab ich nach diesem satz geblick ich hätt mir denken sollen das da nichts richtig und grammatisch ist?! du bringst souveränen schwachsinn - und hoffst das zieht dich aus dem sumpf raus wie du die tune cd im 8tel doch man fragt sich gleich, was das fürn unsinn ist und wie dumm du bist, denn wer angelt schon im gartenteich? doch komm wir nochmal zu dein text bevor ich abschweife das heißt vegetarier du flachpfeife im interview hast du lausbube gelogen was ausbildung, du bist von der hauptschule geflogen damit du mich verstehst formulier ich das mal ein bisschen um I denk you are a little bit dumm und dafür musst du nicht mal so behindert reden denn man kann dir deine dummheit sogar vom gesicht ablesen öhhhhhh..... du vermöbelst dich hier ganz allein denn du nutte bist sogar zu blöde um dich anzuschnalln ist echt peinlich wie du lutscher dich freust zum beispiel auf dem foto: "guck ma n joint" du bist echt ein idiot, zensierst dich selber damit man dich nicht erkennt und lädst es dann auf deiner seite hoch mit deinem zeug hast du garkeinen efolg anders als dein vater - der arbeitet mit holz die aufträge laufen er ist volkomm zufrieden denn mit dir hatte er ja einen holzkopf zum üben is kein problem für mich so fotzen wie dich wegzuficken ich bin nicht dein vater doch werd dich auf die bretter schicken für deine dummheit wirst du sogar von deim dad gemobbt denn nicht nur bei deim papa auf arbeit hast du ein brett vorm kopf in diesem battle wirst du blödian gefickt selbst wenn ich dich unterschätz mach ich dich größer als du bist warum du so weit kamst kann ich dir mit einem satz sagen du bist nur im finale weil die anderen verkackt haben gegen aytee hattest dun guten spruch du empfiehlst n logopäden und ich dir n schulabschluss mit der harry potter line hast du vollkomm versagt denn die punched nicht wenn mir das ein voldemort sagt bei diverse war es noch der moneyboyeffekt du dagegen hast sogar mit moneyboy n track geht euch lieber mal um eure mucke kümmern macht ne crew auf und nennt euch dumm und dümmer ihr passt gut zusamm weil ihr beide dämlich seid hauptsache ein wenig fame hauptsache ein wenig hype du hättest gerne den r8 doch dafür die fehlt die patte denn obwohl du viele joints rauchst machst du wenig asche alter keiner will dich lauch in den charts sehn bevor ich dein album kauf, kauf ich mir haargel du kleiner dummer junky glaubst du bist der geilste doch ich machs wie du mit deinem gras - und rauch dich in der pfeife also mach ma nicht auf gangster, denn das bleibt ein traum du drehst nur krumme dringer wenn du versuchst dir einen joint zu bauen nach diesem battle bleibt die einzige erinnerung wenn man an dich denkt deine geistige behinderung TEXT ZU LANG FÜR DIE BESCHREIBUNG Kategorie:Videos